Contraires attractifs
by FanWarriors
Summary: Un recueil pour un couple emblématique, formé par Mara Jade et Luke Skywalker. Tels le feu et l'eau, ces contraires s'attirent inévitablement, pour former un duo de choc improbable. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Pardon

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Pardon**

Luke Skywalker avait été la cible à abattre depuis que l'Empereur mourant lui en avait donné l'ordre. Désormais, le Jedi était entre ses griffes, mais Mara Jade ne se décidait pas sur la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Pour ne rien arranger à son indécision, Skywalker lui avait donné une autre version de la mort de Palpatine : Darth Vader avait été celui qui lui avait porté le coup final, avant de périr lui aussi. Une version totalement contradictoire avec celle dont elle avait été témoin en vision.

La haine de Mara avait ciblé Skywalker depuis si longtemps, la jeune femme ne savait désormais plus comment réagir. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé son pardon, mais doutait de l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

_TU TUERAS LUKE SKYWALKER._

Pour le moment, néanmoins, leur priorité à tous les deux, était de sortir de cette forêt sains et saufs, ainsi que Talon Karrde le leur avait ordonné. Les décisions moins importantes se prendraient plus tard.


	2. Réconfort

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Réconfort**

Ce n'était pas de tout repos de réhabiliter l'Ordre Jedi. Il fallait éveiller les consciences, engourdies par des décennies de mensonges Impériaux, et, surtout, chercher dans toute la galaxie des candidats sérieux à entraîner.

C'était pourquoi, certains soirs, Luke Skywalker s'octroyait un peu de tranquillité. Déconnectant son comlink, verrouillant sa porte, le Maître Jedi pouvait enfin souffler.

Assis sur le sofa, Luke profitait de la douceur d'un bon chocolat chaud, en grattant la tête de son chat. Son épouse, Mara, blottie tout contre lui, comptait bien profiter de la présence de son mari débordé.

Le reste de la galaxie pouvait bien aller se faire voir, ces soirs-là. Il s'en préoccupait suffisamment les autres jours – et, généralement, Leia prenait son relais et veillait sur le monde extérieur à sa place.


	3. Acajou

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Acajou**

Luke profitait du calme de la nuit et du confort du lit conjugal. Malgré l'heure tardive, il ne dormait pas encore, mais ce n'était pas une insomnie liée à des inquiétudes.

Il se sentait bien, sous la chaleur des couvertures, et Mara blottie contre lui. Elle, contrairement à lui, dormait à poings fermés, la respiration apaisée. A la lumière artificielle de la rue qui illuminait leur chambre à travers la large fenêtre, Luke admirait les quelques reflets qui jouaient dans la longue chevelure acajou intense de son épouse.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Mara, et l'attira plus près de lui. Ses cheveux venaient lui titiller le visage, et il respira profondément leur odeur – chocolat, et il sourit devant la référence volontaire à sa boisson préférée. Mara savait pertinemment que son comportement actuel était habituel, que Luke aimait particulièrement se tenir proche d'elle dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et elle s'était dit qu'utiliser un shampoing de ce type l'aiderait à savourer ces instants encore plus.


	4. Accentué

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - Accentué**

\- Il te faudra encore plus mettre l'accent sur le contrôle de tes émotions, commenta Luke d'un ton calme. Mais tu peux tout de même être satisfaite de tous les progrès que tu as accomplis depuis ton arrivée au _Praxeum_.

Mara esquissa un sourire, et Luke en fut d'autant plus fier de sa nouvelle élève car elle se débarrassait progressivement de sa mine renfrognée.


	5. Accepter

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - Accepter**

Si Luke Skywalker représentait un leader dont l'autorité était incontestée par ses étudiants Jedi, c'était parce qu'il acceptait tout le monde de la même façon, sans discrimination sur leurs parcours de vie respectifs.

Mara Jade tenait absolument à ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance que son ancien ennemi lui offrait sans conditions.


	6. Accrochage

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - Accrochage**

\- Sinon, vous pourriez peut-être apprendre à conduire avant de prendre les commandes d'un speeder dans une ville bondée ?! attaqua violemment Mara, fixant l'autre conducteur avec hargne.

\- Hého ! grogna celui-ci avec autant de véhémence. Et qui dit que _vous_ n'êtes pas en tort ? Femme aux commandes, accident ?!

Luke retint de justesse son épouse enragée par le bras. Elle allait se jeter sur l'abruti en face d'elle.


	7. Accroissement

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 - Accroissement**

\- Pléthore de récents sondages montrent un accroissement sans précédent de personnes souhaitant suivre une formation de Jedi, commenta un journaliste dans un talk-show de l'HoloNet.

Mara soupira. Tout ça parce qu'un paparazzi plus malin que les autres, avait fait fuiter une photo de Luke torse nu, en maillot de bain lors de leurs dernières vacances...


	8. Acolyte (1)

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 - Acolyte (#1)**

En général, Mara appréciait d'avoir Luke comme mari et acolyte.

Mais parfois, elle se retrouvait à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Notamment, lorsque Luke avait cette idée "brillante" (selon ses propres termes), au cours d'une mission, d'utiliser avec elle la technique _À l'aide !_.

Cette fois-ci, c'était en sortant d'un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l'aide ! cria Luke, soutenant difficilement une Mara qui semblait inconsciente. Ma femme est blessée !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s'avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s'ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien les aider effectivement...

Mara rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédiée dans le décor par Luke, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Elle dégaina son blaster et les acheva méthodiquement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrête d'utiliser cette technique stupide, Skywalker ? grogna-t-elle en se massant l'épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? répondit son mari d'un ton moqueur.

Mara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce serait tellement plus appréciable, et drôle, si les rôles étaient inversés, et que c'était _toi_ qui te ridiculisait à chaque fois, rétorqua-t-elle.


	9. Acolyte (2)

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 - Acolyte (#2)**

En général, Luke appréciait d'avoir Mara comme épouse.

Mais parfois, il se retrouvait à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Notamment, lorsque Mara avait cette idée "brillante" (qu'elle lui avait en réalité reprise), au cours d'une mission, d'utiliser avec lui la technique _À l'aide !_.

Cette fois-ci encore, ce fut en sortant d'un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l'aide ! cria Mara, soutenant difficilement un Luke qui semblait inconscient. Mon mari est blessé !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s'avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s'ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien effectivement les aider…

Luke rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédié dans le décor par Mara, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Il dégaina son sabre-laser et renvoya méthodiquement les coups de blasters des derniers survivants vers leurs émetteurs.

\- Je peux désormais constater de première main que cette technique est diablement efficace, grogna-t-il en se massant l'épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, répondit son épouse sur un ton moqueur.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose donc que ton envie irrépressible d'inverser les rôles habituels est maintenant passée ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oh, mais mon poussin…, susurra Mara en s'approchant de Luke et en caressant tendrement de son doigt la fossette du menton de son mari. J'ai oublié de te dire : ce sont désormais nos nouveaux rôles habituels.


	10. Mains

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 - Mains**

Mara continuait de fixer dubitativement sa main et celle de Luke, enlacées.

\- Tu sais que tu pourras la lâcher quand tu le voudras, l'encouragea son époux d'une voix douce.

Mara releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Skywalker, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait souhaité plus cassant, j'ai fait face à bon nombre d'épreuves difficiles, je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre à notre première sortie en public main dans la main.

Luke sourit.

\- Je te reconnais bien, là… Forte tête, fort tempérament. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas complètement à l'aise avec le concept, donc je ne reviendrai pas sur mes propos et l'issue de secours qu'ils constituent pour toi.

Mara baissa de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci, ses longs cheveux roux tentaient de masquer un petit sourire reconnaissant.


	11. Rencontre à risques

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11 - Rencontre à risques**

« Luke : Tu ne remarquerais pas une certaine ressemblance entre [Mirax] et Mara ?  
Corran : Maintenant que tu le dis... Faisons vraiment en sorte qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais, d'accord ? »  
(_Star Wars : Moi, Jedi_ de Michael A. Stackpole)

Malheureusement, la rencontre entre Mirax Terrik et Mara Jade fut inévitable. Cependant, elle n'eut pas lieu au milieu d'un feu nourri de blasters, ce qui n'entraîna pas l'obligation pour leurs alliés de se terrer dans un abri anti-nucléaire.

Au lieu de cela, elles passèrent un agréable après-midi à se promener aux alentours du Temple Jedi de Yavin IV, discutant bien évidemment cuisine et maquillage… euh, plutôt blasters, baston et dragueurs lourds qui avaient reçu de mémorables gifles et coups de pied… bien placés.

Plus loin, postés sur le toit du Temple de forme pyramidale, Luke Skywalker et Corran Horn se permirent enfin de se relaxer en ne détectant aucune explosion suspecte qui aurait impliqué ces deux féroces guerrières.

* * *

**Juste pour l'info complémentaire : le roman dont il est question ici... est absolument DÉMENTIEL. Voilà. Si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, ne laissez pas passer votre chance, ce serait vraiment dommage. (Bah ouais, un roman entier sur Corran Horn, ça vaut son pesant d'or :p)**


	12. Blessures

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12 - Blessures**

Luke tituba devant le corps inerte de Kueller, que Leia était venue inspecter après lui avoir mis un tir de blaster dans la tête. Le jeune Maître Jedi souffrait de ses multiples blessures consécutives à l'explosion de son vaisseau X-Wing, quelques jours plus tôt. Il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'aider de la Force en aucune manière, car il se trouvait au beau milieu du champ d'action de l'ysalamir ingurgité par leur allié Thernbee.

Mara s'approcha de lui, livide sous l'effet du reptile anti-Force, une main bandée. Elle passa son bras valide autour des hanches de Luke, en-dessous des brûlures qui marquaient son dos, pour le soutenir sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'appuyer sur sa cheville gauche brisée.

\- Sales blessures, Skywalker, commenta la jeune femme rousse en l'aidant à s'éloigner du champ de bataille.

\- Les risques du métier, sourit faiblement Luke. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment en meilleur état que moi, Mara.

\- Quoi, ça ? fit-elle en levant sa main bandée. Une petite brûlure au troisième degré, après quelques dégâts ennemis dans la tourelle du Faucon Millennium alors qu'on se frayait un chemin vers ici. Rien de bien méchant.

\- C'est la douleur qui te rend si pâle ?

\- Un peu... mais c'est surtout l'influence de ce maudit ysalamir qui me retourne l'estomac et qui me donne mal au crâne. Vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite..., fit Luke dans un souffle, alors qu'il observait le Thernbee. Le reptile et son système de survie vont d'abord devoir être digérés...

Le regard que Mara jeta alors à Luke en disait long sur son exaspération et son désespoir.

* * *

**C'était une "scène coupée" du roman The New Rebellion (Kristine Kathryn Rusch), située entre la défaite du méchant et l'embarquement de toute l'équipe à bord du Faucon Millennium pour le voyage retour :)**

**Précision supplémentaire car je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous aient lu le livre : non, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas encore officiellement en couple, mais ils se tournent de plus en plus autour et, chronologiquement, nous ne sommes plus bien loin des fiançailles ;)**


	13. Achat

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13 - Achat**

Luke avait un problème. Assez important. Presque critique. Il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, les mains derrière le dos, la tête baissée vers le parquet, perdu dans ses pensées stressantes.

Comment allait-il pouvoir y arriver ?...

Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt se réjouir que son problème actuel n'était pas posé par un énième ennemi mortel voulant rétablir un système Impérial. Il savait que c'était un luxe que le problème posé relève de la sphère privée.

Il avait découvert la date de naissance de Mara quelques temps auparavant, sur les papiers signés lors de leur mariage, et son anniversaire était le lendemain. Là. Lendemain. Imminent. Cadeau. Au secours.

Que pouvait-il donc offrir à cette féroce guerrière ? Même offrir un cadeau à Leia relevait moins du casse-tête. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que cette histoire de cadeau hantait Luke, sans qu'il parvienne à démêler le nœud du problème.

_Réfléchis, Luke. C'est Mara, elle aime la baston et les armes, c'est donc absolument ridicule de lui offrir un roman ou un livre de cuisine, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué il y a quatre jours._

Les armes. Les armes ! Mara n'avait-elle pas mentionné, deux semaines auparavant, avoir perdu un poignard ?

Luke attrapa prestement cape et carte de crédit, et fila en quête d'un armurier exceptionnel sur Coruscant.

* * *

**Un livre de cuisine pour Mara xDD**


	14. Inexplicable

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#14 - Inexplicable**

Pourquoi Skywalker l'attirait-il donc à ce point ?!

Mara Jade ne comprenait plus le cheminement de ses pensées. Certes, elle avait pardonné à Luke, elle s'était repentie et avait abandonné ses idées de vengeance. Mais pourquoi diable se sentait-elle désormais focalisée sur le Maître Jedi ?

Elle tenta de penser raisonnablement. Luke était un homme profondément gentil et bon. Il n'hésitait pas à pardonner, à encourager, à se montrer patient, à donner des conseils, et à aider des amis en difficulté. Un tableau parfait sur lequel quelques ombres planaient... mais tout le monde n'avait-il pas un Côté Obscur en soi ?

Luke l'avait toujours traitée avec respect, même lorsque Mara jurait encore ses grands dieux qu'elle le tuerait. Encore maintenant, il ne la prenait pas de haut – parce qu'il ne prenait jamais personne de haut.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une entière confiance.

C'était probablement une combinaison de tous ces aspects de Luke Skywalker qui faisait bizarrement battre le cœur de l'ancienne Main de l'Empereur, une jeune femme solitaire et de caractère qui n'avait jamais encore connu le sentiment d'amour, et qui peinait donc à le reconnaître.


	15. Resplendissante

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#15 - Resplendissante**

\- Tu es éblouissante, commenta un Luke Skywalker parfaitement ébahi.

Mara venait d'apparaître dans leur salon, parée pour la soirée caritative à laquelle Leia avait convié le nouveau couple. Si Luke avait consenti à quelques difficiles efforts vestimentaires, allant à l'encontre de sa nature profonde très sobre, Mara avait quant à elle sorti le grand jeu.

Et elle savait y faire, de par son ancienne couverture de danseuse à la Cour Impériale. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant étaient enserrés dans un chignon à la déstructuration soigneusement étudiée, surmonté par de petites tresses éparses qui supportaient des bijoux argentés. Son maquillage avait juste ce qu'il fallait d'élégance, et sa longue robe d'un gris poudré était rehaussée d'une étroite bande de tissu rouge à la taille. Les seuls bijoux qu'elle arborait étaient un bracelet métallique délicatement orné, porté au poignet droit, et sa bague de fiançailles assez sobre.

\- Allez, fermier, arrête de t'extasier comme ça, ta mâchoire ne va pas tarder à se décrocher, le taquina-t-elle en réponse à l'émerveillement de son futur époux.

* * *

**Pour une fois, une mâchoire qui se décrocherait devant Mara ne serait pas due à un coup de poing dans ladite mâchoire, ce serait un progrès indéniable xD**

**P.S. : Nous sommes le 4 mai, jour de Star Wars, alors May the Fourth be with you ! :)**


	16. Portail du multivers

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#16 - Portail du multivers**

Rey eut à peine le temps de rester interloquée du refus catégorique de Luke de revenir au combat avec la Résistance… qu'un tourbillon de matière noire apparut devant ses yeux, à quelques pas de l'endroit où l'ancien Maître Jedi se trouvait.

Une jeune femme rousse en sortit comme une furie, longue dague à la main. Par réflexe, Rey s'empara de son bâton de défense, mais l'inconnue furieuse ne la regarda même pas. Elle fonçait vers Maître Skywalker, qui s'était retourné vers l'origine du soudain vent violent, l'air éberlué.

\- Luke. Skywalker ! cria l'inconnue avec la tignasse rousse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, hein ? L'exil ! La fuite ! La couardise ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang, merde !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? fut tout ce que le vieil homme trouva à répondre – ce n'était pas une question stupide, cependant.

\- Mara Jade Skywalker ! s'exclama la jeune intruse. Ton épouse ! Enfin… dans un univers désormais parallèle.

Étrangement, c'était Rey qui se sentait désormais de trop dans ce tableau de scène de ménage (légèrement paranormale). Luke, qui semblait tétanisé par la situation, l'implora cependant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, Maître Skywalker ? laissa tomber Rey dans un soupir. Je suis aussi larguée que vous.

\- Même pas le courage de se défendre ! s'offensa Mara. Mais putain, c'est quoi ce Luke Skywalker flagada ?! Faut que je te mette le couteau sous la gorge pour avoir le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? Je peux le faire, hein, pas de problème…

\- Euh… ce ne sera pas la peine, madame, glapit Luke. Je voudrais simplement comprendre ce que vous me voulez, exactement.

\- Ah, ben voilà, il est causant, maintenant ! Je suis venue pour te secouer un peu, t'es tellement mollasson et lâche pour un Luke Skywalker que j'ai réussi à m'en outrager depuis un _univers alternatif_, tu t'en rends compte quand même ?!

\- Euh… eh bien… c'est que…

\- Te trouves pas d'excuses, t'en as pas. Tu veux une liste de tout ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Liste chronologique ou liste alphabétique ? Peu importe, de toute façon tu prends que des mauvaises décisions… C'est parti : tenter de tuer ton neveu innocent alors que t'as remué ciel et terre pour sauver ton père tyrannique, jeter l'éponge au premier couac dans ton Ordre Jedi alors que c'est toi qui en est à l'origine, fuir, chercher des tonnes d'excuses pour échapper à tes responsabilités. Putain, le Luke que j'ai épousé, il est cohérent avec lui-même, il pardonne les incartades (oui, même les plus graves), et il ne se dérobe pas si on vient lui demander des comptes !

Rey avait quelque peu pitié de Skywalker, presque prostré sur lui-même sous le poids de la hargne de Mara Jade. Mais, d'un autre côté, le vieil homme n'avait que ce qu'il avait mérité…

\- Madame Mara Jade… s'il vous plaît…, implora un Luke essoufflé et au bord des larmes, arrêtez…

\- Je n'arrêterai de te crier dessus que lorsque je serai sûre que tu as réellement décidé de te bouger de ta léthargie pour redorer ton nom. Je suis pas pressée, le portail dimensionnel ne se rouvrira que lorsque je le lui aurai demandé.

Mara croisa les bras. Luke s'écroula à genoux, le regard rivé vers le sol. Rey attendit.

* * *

**La suite est entre les mains de Lucasfilm ? ;)**

**En tout cas, c'est un immense soupir de contentement et de soulagement que je pousse... Peut-être que ce serait moi qui devrait faire une thérapie de couple avec Luke, allez savoir :p**


	17. Diplomate

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#17 - Diplomate**

Là où Mara fonçait tête baissée, Luke prenait le temps de réfléchir. Là où elle mettait un point d'honneur à irriter les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, il passait derrière elle pour réparer diplomatiquement les dégâts.

Même si cela lui demandait parfois un difficile effort supplémentaire, il ne regrettait jamais cette décision.

Celle de l'avoir épousée – et avec elle, ses défauts en plus de ses qualités –, et de se retrouver désormais avec une bombe diplomatique à retardement, instable, qui semblait toujours prête à exploser.

Quelque part, c'était ce qui mettait du piment dans sa vie.


End file.
